Pokemon: Lilly Rain
by GracelingFire
Summary: A Pokemon fan fiction about James's childhood best friend, who is also the mother of his children.
Prologue

James trudged through the snow. He could barley see a foot in front of him, the snow was blowing so hard.

"Where are they?" he thought of his teammates Jessie and Meowth. They had been separated by the blizzard for or than an hour. He was so cold he could barely feel his fingers. All of a sudden a giant figure loomed over him. It was a beartic!

"Rawwwwwr!" it bellowed as it thrashed it's head around.

He was about to run for it, but then all of a sudden a new pokemon dropped out of the sky. It was one he had never seen before. it was a silver wolf like pokemon with big feathery wings. He turned to run, but tripped on a rock hidden beneath the snow. When he fell he hit his head hard on the rock. As everything started to fade to black, he heard the noises of battle begin.

Chapter 1

James opened his eyes to bright lights shining above him.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud. Just then Nurse Joy walked in.

"Oh good, your awake," she said, "you had us worried."

"Where am I? How did I get here?"

"You're in the pokemon center. A nice young lady brought you here. She found you passed out in the mountains. Honestly, I don't know what either of you were doing out their. You both could have frozen to death! At least she was wearing a coat though," she turned away, "I'll send her in."

A few seconds later a pretty blonde woman about his age walked in. She had blue eyes and wore a flowing white dress. "James! I'm so glad your okay. I was so worried."

"How do you know my name?"

"You... you don't remember me?" she asked looking hurt.

"No I don't- wait," suddenly he flashed back. Living with Nanny and Pap pap. Finding a little blonde girl passed out. Playing together. His first and only kiss. Sleeping under the stars. "Lilly?"

"You do remember me!" she said throwing her arms around him. He hadn't felt this in along time. She still smelled like lilies. That was how she got her name. Back when he found her, she didn't remember anything. Not even her own name. They decided to call her Lilly after the flowers she smelled like and Rain after the rainy day he found her on. Suddenly she pulled away.

"I even still have the rock you gave me." She pulled on the string tied around her neck. On the end was a crescent moon shaped rock. "Remember when you gave it to me. I started calling you Moonstone."

He did remember. He found it when they were ten. Since they didn't know how old she was or when her birthday was Nanny and Pap pap decided she would have the same birthday as his. He found it in the pond near Nanny and Pap pap's house. It made him think of a moonstone used to evolve some pokemon. He decided to give it to her, because she had always been so good with pokemon. Sometimes it seemed like she could understand exactly what they were saying.

"I'm just so glad your okay. I didn't think we'd ever meet again, not after I left."

That was right. She left when they were only seventeen and he never knew why. He didn't know what he had done wrong. They had been having such a great time together. They helped Nanny and Pap pap heal other peoples pokemon and they got to play with all kinds of pokemon. They had a great life, so why had she left? Not long after that, he joined Tea Rocket. "Why did you leave?" he asked her.

She looked sad. "I didn't want to leave. I remembered some things and I needed to figure some things out. I wanted to take you with me, but I couldn't. Not where I was going. I'm sorry, but I'll explain more later. Right now, you need to rest."

"It's okay. I forgive you," he said still feeling a little hurt, but at least now he had some sort of explanation.

She gave him another hug. He could have stayed like that forever. After a few seconds she pulled away. She walked towards the door and gave him a sad little wave goodbye, then walked out the door.

Chapter 2

"So, why were you up in the mountains?" she asked him. James nearly choked on his food. After leaving the pokemon center, Lilly had decided to take out for lunch. He had been so hungry, he hadn't even thought about what he was going to tell her. He couldn't tell her being part of Team Rocket. She'd be so disappointed in him.

"I was working on my job," he said. At least that part wasn't a lie. "taking pictures of pokemon."

"James, I didn't see a camera when I found you."

"Well I must have lost it in the snow."

"James, you don't need to lie to me."

James felt ashamed. She always had been able to tell when he was lying. "The truth," he asked. She nodded her head. He sighed, "the truth is I work for Team Rocket stealing other peoples pokemon." He looked away. "You must hate me now."

"Hey," she said grabbing his face and turning his look back to her, "I could never hate you. The truth is I already knew you're part of Team Rocket." Now it was her turn to sigh. "After I left Nanny and Pap pap's, I still kept tabs on the three of you to make sure you were all okay. I know that must seem a little crazy."

"Crazy, no. Maybe a little creepy" he teased.

"Hey!" she laughed. "I was just worried about you guys."

"I know," he said smiling. "So," he said serious now. "What was it that made you leave us."

Her smile disappeared, "I'd rather not talk about it, but I know I need to." She sighed again. "Honestly, it was for ore than one reason. I remembered where I came from and it wasn't pretty. I'd rather not go into details right now. But the other reason I left was," she took a deep breath, "because I was pregnant," she blurted. James spat out his drink and his eyes widened.

"What? But how? I mean I know how, but who?"

She lowered her head and looked up at hi from under her eyelashes. "You," she said quietly.

James's eyes widened even further. "But we never-" suddenly he realized they had, two months before she left. It seemed so innocent at the time, but now... "Do you have any pictures of them? What do they look like?"

She looked sad again. "Well first of all I had triplets."

"Triplets!"

"Yes," she said with a little laugh that soon turned back to a frown. "But I wasn't able to keep all of them. I couldn't afford to take care of them. I left one of our sons with a nice young couple in the Kanto region. He has black hair and brown eyes. I'm not sure why. Probably from one of our parents. And our second son I ended up leaving in an orphanage hear in the Unova region. He has green hair and the same blue eyes as me. I kept our daughter though." She paused to pull a picture out of her bag. "I couldn't bear to part with her too. She looks to much like you." She handed him the picture. She looked exactly like him! The same green eyes, the same blue hair. "Her name is Jamie."

"You... named her after me?"

"Of course. And she reminds me of you in other ways too. She's sweet, compassionate, and really good with pokemon."

"That describes you just as much as me."

"True," she said with a little laugh. "But I still think of you when I'm with her. Speaking of Jamie, would you like to meet her?"

"She's here?"

"Yes. We travel together helping peoples pokemon who are sick like Nanny and Pap pap. When were not doing that we're performing."

"Performing?"

"We're singers. You should hear her sing. She has the most beautiful voice."

"I'd like that," he said. He thought for a moment. "Can we go see her now?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course. I asked her to meet us at the pokemon center just in case you asked that." She stood up. "Shall we?" she asked putting money on the table then extending her hand. He took it and together they left to go see their daughter.

Chapter 3

As soon as they walked in the pokemon center, Jamie ran up and hugged him.

"It's so great to finally meet you!" she gushed. "Mom's told me so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you too," he said a little surprised by her hug. Not many people hugged him, especially not people he was meeting for the first time. She stepped back and held him at arms length. "I'm so glad you decided to come. I've wanted to see since I was little, but Mom always said it was to complicated," she said rolling her eyes.

James looked to Lilly for help of what to say. Her eyes where filled with amusement. "I forgot to mention she's more talkative than you ever were."

"So. Are you going to travel with us now," Jamie asked.

"Jamie!"

"Well I haven't had a father my whole life and this is my chance to finally have one."

"You can't just ask him to leave his job for you!"

"His job is stupid! He works for Team Rocket steal-"

"Oh no!" James exclaimed. "Jessie and Meowth! Their still probably in the mountains. Worried looks crossed all three of their faces.

"Me and James will go find them. Jamie you stay here."

"But I want to come," she whined.

"I said no!"

"Come on! I'm almost fourteen. Most kids are already on a pokemon journey by now. I can handle it."

"Maybe if there wasn't a blizzard up there, but there is. The only reason I'm even taking James is because it's his teammates."Jamie pouted. "Now don't give me that look. I'll let you pick the songs for our next performance."

"Fine," she said trying to still pout, but you could tell she was happy with the offer.

"Come on," she said to James and they headed off to save his friends.


End file.
